The Silent Howl
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: Annalise Gray has always been an outsider, and has never even spoken to the Cullens before. So why would Alice take a sudden interest in her? What's so mysterious about La Push? And why does danger seem to follow her everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Twlight fanfic, and this one is special! Review, please. Plan for an update every one to two weeks, depending on my speed and schedule. :) **

Chapter 1: Annalise Gray

It was another cold, dreary morning in Forks. I pushed my dark red hair out of my face, the waves rippling down my back softly. I desperately missed the soft heat of my childhood home In Wisconsin on days like these, even though I hadn't been there in nine years. I had been in Forks since I was seven. I swung my legs **out** of my bed, shivering as my bare feet touched the icy floor. I hurried over to my closet, grabbing my gray wool skirt, which ended a few inches above my knees, tights, and a dark blue sweater. The only reason for the skirt was that my English class was going on a field trip to a museum to look at the Jane Austen exhibit. I was reasonably excited by the prospect of getting out of Forks, but the fact that it was below zero outside was going to dampen the experience.

I glanced in the mirror as I straightened out my sweater. My eyes looked dark in the light, their usual cinnamon color dulled to a dark brown. The freckles that formed constellations on my face seemed like a birthright to most red heads. The dark scarlet strands had tangles at the ends, the loose curls colliding into a mess of hair near my waist. I swiftly brushed them out before darting down the stairs. I entered the small kitchen, greeting my older brother with a small smile. I grabbed a yogurt cup out of the fridge and plunked down into a rickety chair at the table.

"Hi Damon." My brother, with his light red hair and eyes the same shade as mine, glanced up at me. He set down his book.

"Hey Annalise. You have that field trip today right?" I nodded, swallowing a spoonful of blueberry yogurt.

"When should I pick you up, then?" I thought for a moment, tapping my spoon against the side of the yogurt container.

"I'll probably be back around four at the latest. I'm going to go to the library while I'm at it. You can pick me up there, I guess." I told Damon, scraping the last of the yogurt from the cup. I stood up, tossing the remains of my breakfast in the trash. Damon stood up as well, putting on his old wool jacket. I did the same, shrugging on my leather bomber and pulling on my mittens. I yanked on my combat boots as Damon left the house to start our single old car. It was a pattern I was used to, a pattern I was familiar with. I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door, trying to keep my exposure to the cold to a bare minimum.

I hopped into the car, shivering and rubbing my hands together. Almost immediately, Damon pulled out of the driveway, and I turned the knob on the radio, trying to find a good station. After a minute of tinkering with no avail, I gave up and instead amused myself by watching my house, a pale blue, slightly shabby, ancient building fade from my vision. I looked over at Damon. He looked sleep deprived, aging even though he was only 19. It must be the strain of the night classes.

We arrived at Forks High School with a few minutes to spare. I exited the car without a word from Damon. It was, once again, something I was used to. I glanced behind me as an old truck drove into the school parking lot. I recognized the girl driving it- Bella Swan. She had moved here from Arizona a few days ago. I got the sense that she was a loner, just like I am. Bella exited her car, running a hand through her loose dark brown curls. I hesitated, then walked towards her. She glanced up at me in surprise.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Annalise." I said softly. Bella smiled tentatively.

"Oh. Yeah, hi." She seemed distracted. Her gaze was trapped on a group of five individuals. I glanced at the Cullens. They weren't looking at each other, or anyone in particular. Their eyes were fixed elsewhere, staring at nothing. Each and every one was captivating and aesthetically appealing- it wasn't odd that Bella was as entranced as I had been.

"Have you spoken to them?" I probed, trying to make conversation. Bella glanced at me, startled.

"No. Have you?" She asked, and I paused for a moment. I had known the Cullens since sophomore year, and I hadn't spoken to them often. The kept to themselves and rarely spoke to anyone outside of their little group. On occasion, though, Alice would speak to me, and Edward would sometimes stare at me in class. It wasn't a crush, though. His gaze seemed to hold more interest and thoughtfulness than romantic emotion when he looked at me.

"Only Alice, and that was a few times. Questions about homework, and stuff." I didn't mention the time she spoke to me after I lost my father to an animal in the woods. I tried not to think about that.

"Oh. I have a class with Edward." Bella said, not really paying attention. She was watching them enter the school.

"Biology, right? I'm in that class as well." I said, recalling Bella's first entrance into the classroom.

"Yeah." Bella murmured. She started walking towards the school, her head down. I walked with her, shooting glances every now and then. As soon as we escaped the chill, Mike and a few others bore down on Bella. They glanced at me with friendliness. I left Bella's side with a small wave that she returned before Mike captured her attention.

I walked towards my locker, pondering the Cullens. I had thought of them every now and then, wondering what made them so different from everyone else... I had met Carlisle Cullen only a few times, the first being when I had gotten a deep laceration on my **arm** and the next being when my father had been found dead in the woods, leaving Damon and I to fend for ourselves. I had had to stay in the hospital for two nights, the shock completely freezing me. He had treated me then. He was kind, yet reserved, and he never struck up a real conversation with me. Not one long enough for me to get to know him. Though he had never had a chance, as I had been in a catatonic state for the time I had been in the hospital.

The rest of the Cullens... I had never spoken to any of them except for Alice. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie unnerved me, and though Alice was just as equally terrifying, she had always seemed more... Human than the others. Maybe that was why I had enough courage to only meet her gaze.

I turned a corner, and as I did, I walked right into someone. The smack was loud, and I stumbled backward, slightly dazed. I looked up to see Jasper Hale staring down at me, nostrils flared.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said quickly, fear overtaking me. Jasper had always seen the most frightening of the bunch, and right now, it looked as if my suspicion was correct.

A small, lithe body appeared next to Jasper. Alice. She smiled at me.

"It's alright, Annalise. Right, Jasper?" She tugged on Jasper's sleeve. He forced a smile. With a slight nod, he moved away down the hall. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, only to be distracted by the unmoving girl before me. I swiftly turned my attention back to Alice.

"Annalise, I was wondering if you remember the homework for Pre Calculus. I'm afraid I can't recall what Mr. Harris wrote on the board." She smiled. I nodded, and told her what pages we had to do for tomorrow.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, I suppose." Alice flashed me a small, dazzling grin before bouncing off. I stood there for a second, bewildered by what had transpired. Jasper had seemed so stiff, angry, and tense, just from me bumping into him. I shook my head, trying to clear it, as I reached my locker. I stuffed my bag inside, save for a notebook and pen, and continued on to English. I entered the classroom. It was drafty inside, but the majority of the students were still as loud and bubbly as usual. I took my seat near the back of the class, and watched the scene before me.

Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Bella were all joking around in front if me. Other students were chasing each other around the room. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper walked in, silent. I stiffened, remembering what had happened less than ten minutes ago. But they didn't even offer me a a fleeting look as they strode through the classroom until they settled into a cluster of desks ten feet away. I looked back down at my notebook and flipped open to a blank page. I began to draw a picture of a girl. I became so immersed in my task that I almost didn't notice Jasper Hale staring at me. I had just glanced up, seeing if the teacher was here yet, to see him staring at me. I had immediately focused my gaze back on my notebook until it was time to go to the buses.

Even then, I looked down, not wanting to unintentionally meet a look from one of them. They shouldn't have this much power over me, but they intrigued me in a way no one else did. I stepped up onto one of the buses, and walked through the crowded seats until I found a solitary one. Only when I had safely sat down did I allow myself to survey my surroundings. And I immediately regretted it.

Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were breezing down the aisle smoothly, finishing off the line of students clamoring to be let onto the bus. Jasper and Alice took a seat behind me, while Emmett plunked down in the seat across from me. My eyes widened and I turned quickly. My head lowered and my dark red hair swung in front of my face. I tugged my ratty notebook and ballpoint pen out of my backpack and turned to a crisp, fresh new page.

I was sketching a drawing of a pelican when the bus halted to a stop. I glanced up, less self conscious than before. We had stopped suddenly at a red light, and I looked out the window at the dark forest next to me. It was dripping with the fading ice that had previously donned its branches, and the soft snow that littered the ground was turning an unappealing gray.

"That's pretty." I spun around swiftly to see Alice leaning over the edge of my whseat, eyes intent as she looked at the pelican. I blushed, and mumbled a thanks. But Alice didn't go away.

"Are you excited for the museum?" She persisted, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded. I shifted to face Alice, but as I did, my notebook fell with a dull clatter to the ground. I sighed, and bent down to grab it, still holding Alice's gaze.

My finger pierced a sharp object and I gasped in surprise, my eyes flashing down to my hand, where bright red blood flooded over my finger.

**What did I say about reviewing? Please, do! I love hearing what you guys have to say. What do you think will happen next? Do you like Annalise? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the next installment of Annalise's story. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a play I was in last weekend, so I was a bit preoccupied :P. Anyway, please enjoy and review! **

I cursed, wringing my hand slightly as the pain took over. I turned back to Alice, and she was already holding a tissue, like she knew it was going to happen. The bus jolted back and forth, the dirty sheet of metal underneath my boots rattling. As the light from outside flickered on and off because of the tall, looming pine trees, I could see a piece of the metal spiral that bound my notebook standing jagged and shaking. I sighed.

I turned back around again to Alice, but something was different. She was no longer looking at me, but she was looking at Jasper, who looked like he was in immense pain. His beautiful face wasn't deformed in a mask of agony, but it was frozen in an blank expression. He was stiff, unmoving, like his life depended on it. His mysterious golden eyes had appeared to have turned darker, and the pain and longing in them shocked me. What had happened?

Alice was staring at Jasper, meeting his gaze, looking reassuring. Her hand lightly touched his shoulder, and I again remembered that they were a couple. I heard a movement, and turned to see Emmett staring at me, something intangible in his gaze. I was speechless, unsure of what to say and what to do. Apparently, I was just as socially inept as I was accident prone.

I realized that the bus was slowing down with jarring halt, each shaking me and making me grip the edge of my seat with my fingers. Eventually, we stopped, and everyone stood up. Grabbing my notebook, careful of the metal spear on the end, I stood up as well. Alice and Jasper breezed past me, blowing my hair into my face. I was stunned for a moment as Emmett stalked past me without a word or a glance. I followed, pondering what I could have done wrong.

Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe Jasper got a really bad headache, or he was just hungry. But even those excuses couldn't explain the amount of pain and longing in his eyes, and how Alice seemed calm even though her boyfriend was in obvious discomfort. Something was odd, but maybe I was just missing something incredibly obvious, like I was known to do.

I was yanked from the speculative thoughts as Mrs. Nelson called the class together, putting us into groups of four. I was with Kaitlin, Mike, and Jessica. The Cullens were in the solitary group of three.

The trip breezed by, and though I was a little upset about not paying much attention, I was so captivated by my thoughts and wonderings of the Cullens that I wondered if there was something seriously wrong with me.

It had begun to rain outside, the soft drizzle from this morning turning into a fully blown downpour. I was vaguely upset that I had no raincoat, only my leather jacket, but I was more focused on the Cullens. I felt like a kid at a candy store as I watched them move around, gliding in grace and speaking in a song-like voice. There was something so utterly different about them that I couldn't comprehend. It felt like they were of something other worldly, something no one would even imagine- but then, it must be my overactive imagination taking over that was spurring on this train of thought.

We walked out the glass doors that streamed with water and made a stunted dash for the bus. Mrs. Nelson had instructed us not to run, but I could see Mike going too fast to be walking.

I sighed at his ignorance as he fell onto his back. After he had **gotten** up sheepishly, we continued on to the buses that were still a good fifty feet away. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were walking together, having a heated discussion. Emmett seemed angry at Alice, and Jasper appeared to be defending her. Why were they angry? It seemed like every thought of the Cullens ended in a question that I couldn't answer, no matter how hard I tried.

The bus doors creaked open, and I turned my head to see Alice, Jasper, and Emmett getting into the other bus. I turned back around and made my way back not the drafty vehicle.

The rest of the day passed by in a flow of notes, quizzes, and mindless chatter from classmates. I had gotten an A on my Biology test, to my surprise, and I couldn't help but notice that Bella was lab partners with Edward Cullen. They were talking this time, compared to a few classes previously were he had seemed almost angry at her. It was odd, but none of my business, I reminded myself.

The bell rang, and I scurried out of the classroom and to my locker. I glanced outside at the rain, and desperately wished I could just call Damon and ask him to bring me home from the school. But that couldn't happen, because he was in his daytime college class and I couldn't just ask him to pick me up. I slammed my locker door with a sigh, and threw my jacket on. I exited the school, the noisy parade of students crashing around me, and began the two mile walk to the library.

Most days the long trip to the library was worth it, since I could pick up a much loved book that I couldn't afford to have. But today I felt like the library would be dull and boring, and with less homework than usual, I would be fishing for something to do.

The first mile passed in silence, my thoughts nothing deeper than character analyses in Pride and Prejudice. I was shivering from the cold, I spotted the trail that lead directly into town from across the wet, glistening street. Maybe if I took that, it may be faster than my usual route along the road. I glanced at the pavement- no cars were coming. I crossed quickly, and set out into the woods.

I was on edge, nervous as the light that came from where I had begun faded and I was left to travel the worn path along in the dark forest. This may not have been the most sensible of ideas. Ten minutes passed, and I felt as If I was just going deeper into the woods when I heard a menacing crack behind me. I spun around. Nothing was there, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I sped up, my feet slick on the wet leaves. I slipped and stumbled a little, but I still heard the sound of branches being stepped on by feet behind me. I began to run as footsteps pounded on the floor, and I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going when I crashed out of driving bushes and onto the dark gray pavement. I heard a squeal of tires that was too, too close to my ears and I spun around to see a blue car coming at me at an impossible speed. A flash of red disappeared into the trees, and my eyes fixated on the car again. My legs moved, but not fast enough as the metal of the car slammed into my waist, flipping me up into the air.

I gasped as I was flung through the air, panic induced thoughts flowing through my head in an endless stream of fear. I was coming back towards the ground, the air seeming to crackle and shimmer as my body began to hurt beyond reason. I slammed onto the ground, hearing two sharp cracks that elicited a shriek of pain. My vision was blurred, and all I could see was the blood that seemed to pool from my abdomen. I could see the jagged, milky edge of a bone sticking out of my sweater, and wool began to be stained a dark red. The metallic scent flooded my mouth, and felt as if I was going to pass out. A thousand thoughts flooded rough my head, each more depressing than the first.

My breath shook, and fear, fear beyond anything I had ever felt filled me from head to toe. I was trembling, my body feeling like an earthquake. The haze of terror filled my head, and I could only catch glimpses of what was going on around me. I could see my hand shaking violently, covered in burgundy. The light gray sky, the raindrops falling softly. I could feel the hard unevenness of the gravel my arm, pressing into my skin, making imprints.

Everything was out of place, spinning and contorting into strange shapes before my eyes. The wail of a siren attacked my eardrums, causing another fluttering heartbeat. At this point my vision was fading, and I could feel myself falling back. Someone was right next to me, and I could feel them catch my shoulders as I collapsed. Everything was fading, disappearing...

Terror racked my body one last time, causing a jarring shudder that racked my spine. My last thoughts were of my own mortality, and if heaven did exist.

**So, what do we think? What do you think happens to Annalise? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment of Annalise's story! Enjoy :) :) **

My eyes opened.

White light penetrated my pupils, and I flinched, the harshness of the brightness unsettling. Once I had grown accustomed to the lighting, I looked around me. The walls were pale blue, and the floor was the usual plastic tile that was standard in all hospitals, where I supposed I must be. I realized that someone was holding my right hand, and I turned my head slightly to see Damon in a plastic chair next to me. His face was pale, gaunt, and drawn. He looked too tired for a man that had only started college. I squeezed his fingers slightly, and he jolted awake.

"Annalise." Damon breathed. Then he reached over and hugged me. I giggled slightly, but laughter hurt my abdomen. With an intake of breath, I flashed back to what seemed to have happened just moments before. The raindrops. The blood on my hands. I stiffened.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked, his hand brushing against my forehead. He said back down.

"Ok," I replied. In truth, I felt like I had been hit by a sledgehammer all over my body. But I was alive, and I could have died. I was grateful for breathing, for being given a chance to live.

There was a knock at the door. Damon stood again. "Come in."

A young, blond, handsome man entered the room. He flashed Damon a quick glance and strode over to where I lay. He bent down at the sink in the corner and swiftly washed his hands, then appeared at my side. He gave me a soft smile.

"Hello Annalise. I'm Dr. Cullen. I treated you after the accident." I nodded. He put his stethoscope to my chest, and it was then I realized that I was wearing hospital clothes.

"You are pretty lucky, Miss Gray. You were near death when you arrived at the hospital." Dr. Cullen commented, his voice soothing. I nodded again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting the stethoscope away. Dr. Cullen sat down at a backless wheeling chair, looking at me questioningly.

"I feel alright. My stomach hurts; that's about it." I said, downplaying the pain I felt all over. My voice was tight though, so he might have seen through my lie.

"Two of your ribs did break, but I can assure you that they are bound and set in place now." Dr. Cullen smiled. "You will be able to leave in three days, we just need to follow up on your status and make sure you're making a full recovery. You were out for four days, so that helped speed your recovery." He stood up.

"My daughter Alice is looking forward to seeing you again at school. I'll leave you to rest. Can I have a word with you, Damon?" My brother gave me a small smile and followed the doctor out the door. My head fell back as I exhaled, weariness enfolding me like an envelope. My eyes closed, and I dreamed.

The next two days were spent in boredom. Damon was kind enough to bring me some of my favorite novels to try and occupy me, but my days were once again filled with hypotheses and theories about the Cullens. I hadn't stopped thinking about them in the wake of the accident, and I hadn't gotten anywhere by the time I was released from the hospital.

I blocked the memories of my accident every day after it occurred. They were too painful, too jarring, for me to consciously try to remember. My first day back was one full of concerned questions and relieved glances, and thus I was grateful that it was a Friday. The bustle over my incident was sure to die down over weekend. The last period of that day was U.S. History, a class I shared with Alice and Edward.

I sat down awkwardly at my seat, trying to stifle the fire that burned in my abdomen every time I moved. Alice sat down next to me, her eyes glimmering with contagious excitement. Edward sat a few desks away.

"Hi Annalise! Are you feeling better?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah, a lot better." I replied, facing her. Her beautiful features made me feel inferior, but I tried to push those feelings away. They weren't important.

"Great. I was hoping that you would be able to come over to my house for the weekend. We could have a girls day, and I'm going to need some help on the history paper." I pondered the possibility. It would be nice to give Damon some time alone, and he couldn't object to me being in the home of a doctor.

"I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me." I smiled. Alice looked like she was going to say something else, but the teacher started the class. I was pleased the whole period. No one had ever invited me to their home before. I was always the odd one out, the ugly duckling that had yet to turn into a swan. The class topic turned to the Industrial Revolution, so I was instantly captivated. My love of history was borderline obsessive, along with my love of reading and art. It surpassed the hatred I felt for all math and science. But my mind kept wandering back to the invite.

Therefore, I was antsy until the bell rang. When it did, I sprung out of the seat and strode to my locker at the other end of the school. Alice followed me.

"I'll pick you up at your house. What's your address?" I quickly gave it to her, and she jogged it down on a piece of paper. I felt a flash of uncertainty. I wasn't on the higher end of the money scale, and my house was a little run down and ancient. I did my best to keep up appearances, but weeding and washing the windows would only make it look marginally better. Damon and I didn't have any money to spare for more paint or upgrading the door.

I shrugged the feeling away, and tried to convince myself that Alice wouldn't mind if my house wasn't as impressive as most. She gave me a quick goodbye, and told me that she would be there in two hours. I shoved some dog eared textbooks into my navy blue backpack and swung it over my shoulder. The hallways were crowded with a parade of students excited for the weekend, and I had to push some rowdy boys out of my way just go get to the door. It was cloudy outside, like usual. The snow was all gone, and in its place was gloppy mud and wet pavement.

I could see Damon waiting in his car, looking impatient. I scurried and slipped over the pavement, darting between students, to avoid the drizzle. I yanked the door open, grimacing from the tug that it caused in my abdomen, and sat down with a sigh.

"How was your day?" Damon asked, immediately pulling out of his parked position.

"Fine. Alice Cullen invited me over for the weekend. She's picking me up at 4:30." I said. I pulled my red sweater down. Damon flashed me a worried glance.

"Alice?"

"She's Dr. Cullen's daughter." I reminded him quickly.

"Will he be at the house as well? I don't want anything else to happen." Damon pressed on, his mouth a thin line, his brow furrowed. The rain made a small tapping noise on the windows, and the swoosh of the wipers was comforting.

"Yes, he'll be there." I said. I wasn't too of Dr. Cullen's attendance, but I had learned some things from the accident- like not doing anything I knew was risky.

"Alright, then." Damon said. The car fell back into silence. It has always been like this, ever since my mom died. Silence. Because of what had happened, we were both alienated from each other. My father's death only greatened the schism.

We pulled into the driveway, and I hopped out. Damon shuffled his feet on the bedraggled welcome mat while he turned the key in the lock. Once he opened the door, I walked in. The house was drafty, like usual, and I kicked off my old brown ankle boots as I hung up my coat. Damon disappeared; he was probably going to his room. I opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. I ate it slowly, trying to relish the taste. My lunch had been small today. We couldn't afford to buy lunch from the school everyday, so today I had been reduced to some leftovers from last night's stew.

Apple in hand, I walked up to my room. I needed to pack, and as the closet door creaked open, I surveyed the contents of my closet. Excitement was building up in me, but so was nervousness. Alice, and the rest of the Cullen family, was always impeccably dressed. Me? I wore thrift store finds and hand me down sweaters. I took a deep breath. Alice invited me, so she must not care whether I'm always on trend or not. I took a small bite of the apple.

After a moment's consideration, I selected two pairs of jeans, two formfitting sweaters, some pajamas, and a plaid wool skirt in case there was a fancy dinner. I checked the clock- 3:23. More than an hour to go. I plopped down on my bed. I still had some homework to do, I realized. I went downstairs to grab my Biology textbook to finish up some review questions.

Forty minutes later, I was finished. I still had to pack a few more items, so I walked to the bathroom and was about to open the door when Damon appeared around the corner and bumped into me. My hand brushed his for a moment, and I recoiled when an icy feeling flooded through me. Why was he so cold? It was unnatural to say the least.

"You OK?" Damon asked me. I must have had an odd expression in my face. I nodded and smiled before he went on his way. I took my mascara, eyeliner, and basic eyeshadow palette off the shelf, along with an old, dusty travel sized shampoo and a brush.

I, yet again, checked the clock once I had placed everything in a small fabric bag. 4:09. I sighed, and paced around my room. I was nervous yet again.

What if they didn't like me? What if I messed up something? What if I got sick or injured again? What if...

I whirled around. I saw a flash of red through my window, and as I leaned towards it, I saw a figure disappear into the woods. I breathed shakily. I flashed back to my accident- the red thing I had seen evaporate right before I got struck by a car. I blinked, and I saw it again.

It was a person wearing a red jacket. The world spun as I recognized them, as I stared at their face. My father. My father was dead. Why could I see him? I staggered back from the window, hyperventilating. I heard a creak behind me, and shrieked and jumped as Damon opened the door.

"I think your friend's here, Annalise." I nodded, grabbed my bags, and rushed down the stairs, hands trembling. Alice was walking up to the house, and Jasper was right behind her. I hastily shoved on my ankle boots and stepped outside. They didn't need to see the bedraggled interior of my home. I smiled, and I looked down at my fingers. They were shaking.

"Hi Alice. Hi Jasper."

"Hi Annalise! Are you ready?" Alice asked brightly. I nodded, and she laced her arm through mine and hopped down the steps. Jasper walked in front of us.

"We're going to have so much fun! Rosalie and I will do your hair, your makeup..." I didn't hear the rest. Rosalie, the blond bombshell, was going to be partaking in our activities? I swallowed. Nerves took over again; they made me tremble more. I stepped into the car, uncertainty following.

The rest of the car ride was easier. I was able to take part in the conversation more, and Jasper talked to me about history. Eventually, we arrived at a small road that lead into the woods. As we went down the street, I saw it again. The red jacket.

**So, what did you think? Please, please, please review! I love it when you do. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun chapter to write! You'll see why :) I'm really trying to not rush this, but I need to get on to the more important things in the story, because if I don't, this will be like 70 chapters long, and I'm shooting for 25ish. Anway, have fun reading, and please review! **

I gasped slightly, my eyes meeting my dead father's. I exhaled harshly, expelling what felt like venom from my throat. My body seemed to burn from from the icy chill that crept into my core; my mind was frozen in a haze. For a moment my vision flashed, and I could see my father standing right in front of me, his red coat hanging in shreds, his being bloodied and broken.

"You ok?" I was yanked away from the terrifying vision. Alice was looking at me curiously. I nodded softly, still looking out the window. He was gone. And, apparently, so was my sanity. My father was gone from this world, and the fact that I could see him spoke a lot about my mental health and emotional wellbeing.

Alice and Jasper didn't say anything else until we rounded a bend, the shiny pavement glistening from the afternoon rain. I inhaled, and breathed out slowly.

The house was beautiful; it was made from a honey colored wood that was sleek, modern, and simple. The trees around the mansion complimented the wood with their dark green shade that varied in tones. But what was the most beautiful about it was the windows. They were thin; I could tell that from here. But they covered at least sixty percent of the house, and they reflected the gray clouds and looming trees with such clarity that it took my breath away.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly, awestruck. I could see Alice grin at Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you." She replied. Alice hopped lightly out of the car. I hadn't realized that we were stalling in the driveway; I was too dazzled by the beauty. Alice opened my door while Jasper closed his, and tugged me out. I struggled to get my seatbelt unfastened, and once I did, Alice started jumping up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun! Come on, I'll introduce you to my family." She giggled as Jasper threw her an annoyed glance. He had taken my bags out of car and began to carry them inside. I hesitated. I wanted to help him, but he was already at the door.

"I already know your family, Alice. I don't think I need to be introduced..." I trailed off, smiling slightly. Honestly, I was just trying to save myself from the probable embarrassment I would get from being surrounded by all of them.

"I need to formally introduce you, Annalise! You're my new friend." Alice gave me a swift peck on the cheek as she practically dragged me towards the house. I had no idea someone so small could be so strong. I laughed, and I started to feel calmer.

"Ma'am." He said to Alice, his smile dazzling. She laughed, a soft tinkling noise, like wind chimes. I entered the house.

The interior was gorgeous, but not as much as the exterior. The furniture was modern, yet held a refined air from older times. The color scheme was muted, with soft blues, pinks, greens, grays, and purples. I felt open and free in the space; most likely from the windows. I felt... peace. Like I was at home, except I wasn't. Home held too many secrets, too many memories.

"Here's Carlisle and Esme."

I jumped slightly, and twisted my head to see the doctor who had treated me recently walking down the stairs with grace. A beautiful woman with rich, caramel colored hair followed him. Their hands were intwined, and for a moment I thought of my past life when I was small. The memory faded. Carlisle greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello Annalise." He said it with such a familiarity and kindness that I couldn't help but smile widely, though sadness pierced my heart. When did Damon turn hard and cold, no longer happy to see me? Was it because of...

"I'm Esme." The woman stepped forward lightly, grasping my hand. Her hand was hot, just like Carlisle's. Odd. Maybe I was just cold. I remembered touching Damon's hand just half and hour prior to feel what felt like living, breathing ice.

"I'm Annalise." I managed to say my name without difficulty, and that boosted my confidence enough to lessen my worry of messing up.

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked, looking impatient. Her hands had drifted to my hair, and she was twirling a loose wave absentmindedly. She was obviously itching to get started.

"She's out on a hike with Emmett. They should be back soon." Carlisle said, his voice yet again calming and reassuring.

"Oh. Well, we'll get you settled in, Annalise." Alice shrugged, and I reached forward to take my bags from Jasper.

"Thank you for carrying these; you didn't have to." I said sheepishly, holding them close to my chest. Carlisle smiled wider, and Jasper winked.

"Not a problem, ma'am." I grinned, and Alice, yet again, started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Hurry up, Annalise! There's so much we have to do." I laughed, and couldn't help but smile as I rushed up the stairs, Alice pulling me the whole way.

. . .

Dinner had been a quiet event. It was just Alice, Rosalie, and I. My hair and makeup had been done till I looked perfect (In Alice's eyes, not mine). The rest of the Cullens had eaten previously, since my makeover had taken so long. Alice and Rosalie had pressed me with as many questions about fashion and hair and art that I hadn't noticed their meals, which were still uneaten, until after I had finished.

We had retreated upstairs, where Rosalie disappeared. I was still unsure of her opinion of me. Alice had done most of the work to keep conversation going during dinner, and Rosalie always eyed me carefully.

It was surprisingly easy to fit in here. Well, fit in as much as one could in the midst of beautiful people who exuded hermit-like and refined airs.

By the time the movie Charade was over, I was yawning, and Alice seemed tired enough as well. Alice and I stumbled back into her room, which was extravagant and filled to the brim with clothes and magazines, to say the least. I changed into my old polka dot pajamas and awkwardly clambered into the bed. Alice was already asleep, her soft snores resonating throughout the quiet house. Only the soft tinkle of conversation and of classical music allowed me to believe that there were others in the house.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about my father. There were secrets that were sacred. You buckled to your knees before these awful entities, ones who were horrific, terrifying in every shape in form, until you worshipped them with your mind, like it was some sort of demented religion. Those were the things I could never say out loud, never allow myself to voice, ever. The things that bound me.

I turned over on my side, away from Alice, and closed my eyes. I needed to stop thinking about things that I couldn't control, things that were sure to ruin me. So I dreamed.

. . .

The white light blinded me. Then I was plummeting through the brightness, free falling, a shapeless form that didn't exist. My emotions did exist though, and terror pulsated throughout my being as I neared the floor without derail. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was standing in a small home, with beige carpeting and white walls and the scent of foxglove staining the air. The couch and chair were of a white, leathery material. A newspaper was drooping like a sodden flower off the table, on the verge of falling.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to see her, her eyes livid with rage, her face deformed in such a way that I did not perceive as possible. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Her zebra print shirt, skintight black pants, and tacky belt shone in the dusty sunlight. Heat was blazing into the room, making me feel like I was suffocating. Maybe I was.

Slap.

I recoiled, my cheek stinging from the first hit. The wineglass in her hand smashed into my arm, her long, neon pink nails threatening to pierce my skin. The world blurred around me as panic engulfed me, desperation threatening to swallow me whole.

"Get off her!" The weight of my mother was pulled off me. I stared as I gasped, trying to suck air in. She was trying to wrench her hand out of Damon's grip, which was strong for only a twelve year old boy. His face turned to stone as he yanked her frail form back towards him. I watched with horror as he gripped her neck, and with a soft grunt, broke it. Her body fell to the floor, empty, void of life. I stared at my brother, panic coursing through me.

"We have to hide the body." He said. As I watched him, I realized that the Damon here was transparent, see through, as if he was only partly here. Terror pierced me, though I couldn't place exactly why.

The world spun again, and I was plunged into a darkness no words can describe. Hand pulled at my hair, my arms,my legs, scratching at my face, tearing my clothes. They yanked on me, tossing me like a rag doll. My ears rung, and tears flooded down my scraped cheeks. Fingernails dragged through my skin, eliciting cries of terror. Insanity seemed to dip a toe into the cold waters of my brain, and I could sense that it was about to plunge in diving.

"Annalise!"

My eyes popped open, and the heat of tears on my face were scorching. My whole body was shaking, like the electrical circuits of my nerves had gone haywire. It was dark, but a light spilled into the room from the hall. I could faintly see a figure standing there, but I could sense someone right beside me and someone in front of me, who had their hand on my shoulder.

"She wouldn't wake up, Carlisle. She wouldn't stop screaming." Alice. But now that the initial terror of my nightmare had passed, a deeply rooted paranoia and intense fear was shaking me from head to toe. It was getting hard to breathe, tears falling persistently down my face, heaving gasps resonating throughout the air. The hand on my shoulder tried to hold me in place, but I fought it, panic and terror flooding through me as I couldn't escape their grasp. The light shifted and I could see Carlisle's face, his expression concerned and shaky as I struggled.

Now I was sobbing, trying to forever escape the cold hard grasp of my mother's unconventional death. Murdered by her son. Evidence planted by her daughter. Dumped in the woods and then stabbed. Dragged along the leaves, leaving bloodstains. Found by the police in the morning.

And facing this was too much for me to handle. But I managed to slow my tears, halt my gasps, and get myself to stop struggling. Because there was no point. No point in trying to escape from something that was set in stone.

My vision adjusted, and I realized that most of the Cullens were in the hall, with the exception of Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle looked back at Esme, and she nodded. After having a word with the others, I could hear footsteps retreating from the hallway until there was silence. Esme hovered near the door. After Carlisle gave Alice a look, she followed them, though she looked tense and unpleased.

All the energy started to trickle out of me like honey in a honeycomb. I sat back slightly, my head resting against the mahogany headboard. I blinked slowly. The world still spun around me, flickers of the warm yellow from the hall lights and the shadows in the room.

"Annalise, there's something I need to ask." Carlisle began slowly. He turned on the beside lamp and I flinched, but not from the harshness of the light. I felt like I was about to be interrogated. I nodded.

"You were screaming, pleading to make your mother stop. And then, it changed. You were begging Damon to stop. To not kill her." I stared at him, defeated. Would he know my secret?

"I know it was just a dream, but, from the response you had afterward..." He trailed off. I realized that I was shaking again, and Esme sat on the foot of the bed, her expression unreadable. As I looked at her, I could see everything a mother was supposed to be- caring, supportive, an anchor in this stormy ocean of a life. And that made me crack. It had been too, too long, and I had kept it inside for six years. I started crying again, and I was immediately infuriated. Why was I going to let myself give it away to a man I barely knew? But the problem was, I wanted to know him. And Esme, and the rest of the Cullen family. I need someone.

"It...He didn't mean to...he was just trying to stop her, I swear, we both were, we wanted to get away..." I said, gasps from the sobs causing jolting halts between each phrase. Shudders coursed through me. Suddenly, arms were pulling me into a firm, yet gentle grip. I looked up with tired eyes through wet lashes to see Carlisle. He looked angered as he stared across the room, but he looked at me and his gaze softened. I didn't understand- couldn't understand- how he could hold me here, knowing what Damon and I had done.

"Just sleep, Annalise." He murmured softly. I felt warmed by his gaze, and my eyes closed. I was afraid to fall asleep, afraid that he would leave and that the nightmares would start again. But eventually, I was overwhelmed with weariness, and my eyes closed softly, and I fell into oblivion.

**So what did you think? Just take thirty seconds to type in that little box down there and it'll make my day :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! I'm back with the next chapter. I know, I know- when am I going to get to the romance? It will come up soon, believe me. :) Enjoy ;) Shout out to Guest6- Happy Easter to you as well! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

It was light out when I woke up. I blinked, trying to brush sleep away from my eyelashes. I opened my eyes slowly to see two people murmuring next to me. I recognized the blond hair of Carlisle and the short, pixie like demeanor of Alice. Carlisle turned back towards me. He gave me a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" I looked outside, through the huge window that all of the rooms had. The birds were singing, and the sun glimmered slightly through the trees. I smiled, but then remembered the night before. Gasping for breath, I had told Carlisle the secret that was too dark to be said aloud. I inhaled through my mouth, my lips trembling. My stomach clenched with hunger, and I reacted to it by pressing the heel of my hand against my abdomen.

"I'm better." I said simply, turning back to him. Despair flooded through me. What if he told someone about Damon murdering my mother?

"Would you like something to eat? Esme makes the best pancakes." Alice said brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I had never had pancakes, ever. I wondered briefly what they tasted like, and if I would like them. But it was food, and my stomach was a monster waiting to be fed.

"I wouldn't want her to make anything extra," I said slowly. I didn't want to pressure the Cullen family anymore, and nervousness still racked my body. I sat up, taking my time. I felt weak still, and my head spun. In the oversized t-shirt I was wearing, I probably looked malnourished, which was most likely an accurate assessment of my health. Food would get scarce at home, and a few days out of the week I would have to go without.

"Don't worry, I think there's a few left over from Emmett and the boys." Carlisle laughed softly. I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. Goosebumps rose on my arms like new blossoms in late spring. I wasn't usually this chilly, but it must have something to do with all the windows in the house.

Alice skipped out of the room, and I smiled. She was so boisterous, she was reminiscent of a five year old. Carlisle followed me, closing the door. Alice bounded down the stairs, her ruffled shirt flowing like water in her wake. I started down the stairs, and looked around. It was void of people except for Alice and Jasper. I walked over to the kitchen, where Alice had already put a heaping stack of pancakes on my plate.

I started to dig in. Alice chatted with me, talking about all the regular gossip that was going around the school. Jasper and Carlisle were talking softly in the other room, and the sparrows outside seemed to chip in harmony with their musical voices.

"Are you done already?" Alice asked, peering at my still existing stack of pancakes. I had only managed one and a half. I nodded apologetically, shame surging through me. I should be more gracious, and they were delightful, but I wasn't hungry at all now. I never really was hungry, and I definitely had lost most of my appetite after my mother's death.

"They were amazing, Alice, but really filling." I smiled, and she immediately grabbed my plate. I stood up quickly, my head spinning slightly from the sudden movement.

"No, you don't have to do that." I said, my heart clenching. I was so used for fending for myself, that anyone taking care of me was so unnatural. Even while my father was alive, Damon and I were the ones who planned the meals, the ones who went grocery shopping.

"It's fine, you're my guest." Alice smiled quickly, and put the rest of the pancakes into a tupperware. Guilt flashed through me, and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go get dressed? I want to choose your outfit." I giggled at Alice's words. I was scared at what she was planning, but it was nice to have someone want to be around me, or at least pretend do. Damon didn't pretend anymore.

I was following her out of the kitchen when my head started to spin. I tried to shake it off, but panic consumed me. What was happening? Weakness surged into my knees, and I saw Alice turn around as I felt myself lose balance.

Everything went black.

Bam.

I opened my eyes, and I was looking back into Alice's. I smiled slightly, trying to quickly come up with something to say to cover my fall. I sat up, but Alice didn't move. I stood up, and realized that I was looking down at myself.

I was lying on the ground, eyes closed. Even from here, I could see the outlines of bones, and the dark circles under my eyes were appalling. Carlisle rushed into the room, followed by Jasper. He kneeled next to me, checking my pulse, with a look of deep concern on his face. I leapt over to him and touched his shoulder, but my fingers passed right through it. Fear paralyzed me.

"Annalise."

I spun around, and gasped silently. I could see my father staring at me, his deep blue gaze penetrating. Blood matted the side of his head, coating his shaggy red hair, and I could see scrapes and deep gashes all along his tall figure. His red jacket was ripped to shreds by a cougar, and his shoes were doused in his own blood. It was a terrifying sight to see, but what really scared me was the fact that I could see my own dead father.

"Don't go back," He said. His voice was pleading, so full of emotion, yet his face was stoic. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Dad..." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes. This was the most alive I had ever seen him since my mother's death.

"They're bad." My father said again, taking a struggled step towards me. I shook my head.

"They're good people." I said softly, trying to make him see reason. Though, I supposed, there was no real reason left in the world now that I could apparently communicate with the deceased. My father's pale pink lips shook with emotion, and his eyes burned into mine.

"They're not people, Annalise."

I laughed quietly, and I could feel myself start to make a U-turn towards hysterics.

"They're people, Dad. They're warm; they breathe." I said patronizingly, taking a few steps towards him. He leered at me, tears falling down his face. He looked twisted, mad, demented now.

"They aren't people, Annalise! They're not like us. They killed me, Annalise, and they'll kill you too." He grasped my arm tightly. His grip was like frost, and was as hard as marble. I struggled to get away, but I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"They sucked the life out of me, Annalise. That one." My father raised a shaking finger, and I turned in dismay to look at Jasper. He was standing beside Alice, rubbing her back while Carlisle checked my vitals.

"The rest helped cover it up. They dumped me in the woods, dragged knifes through me."

Shocked, I whirled around. His story... it sounded like what my brother and I had done to my mother. To hide the evidence...

"Didn't his 'father' do the autopsy? He insisted. " 'I was a brave man to try and fight off the bear', he claimed. He said to the blond one, right there, that it was 'going to be alright. Just because he lost control, nothing was ruined.' " I was shaking, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want to believe him, but it made sense. Dr. Cullen's interest. Jasper's anguish face in the hospital. His disappearance. My father's lack of blood when he arrived at the hospital.

"He drank my blood. He came at me from nowhere, and he drank my blood. He killed me."

I shook my head vehemently, trying to escape my father's iron hard grip, without avail.

"You don't see. You won't ever see. I'll show you. That's what I'll do. I'll show you." My father muttered, his eyes flickering wildly, making him look like a mad man. He pulled me suddenly, dragging me out of the house, leaving the Cullens and my motionless body behind.

He hauled me through the woods, my cries and his emotionless face resonating through my mind. The forest flew past me as I half ran, half staggered, my breath coming in halting gasps as we traveled. We halted suddenly, and I fell to my knees. My bare palms were cut on sharp stones on the ground, and I whimpered at the sudden pain.

"Look. There. Can't you see them, Annalise?"

Blinking back tears, I stared ahead of me. The sun revealed itself, and an image of my father, cleaner, well groomed, and carrying a hiking map paused in the clearing, a foot in front of me. He was transparent, shimmering and evanescent. He dropped the map dotted with red that indicated a route, cursing. His finger cut on a stone right in front of me, and he swore, shaking it impatiently.

A shape flew by me, whipping my hair. Jasper. His posture and hair was recognizable immediately. And then he turned to face me. His expression was one of a savage as my seized my stunned father and slashed his neck with his razor sharp teeth. I shrieked, terror clouding my mind, as my father struggled. I watched with horror as his attempts faded, his eyes glassing over.

"Jasper." It was little more than a whisper. Edward. He flew to Jasper's side. His skin glimmered like diamonds in the sunlight, and I was entranced and nauseated at the same time.

Jasper dropped my father, pain flooding over his face.

"No." He said hoarsely, his knees buckling. He looked for a pulse and his hands, and the same time, were trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to hide the body." Edward said softly.

"I killed him." Jasper said, horrorstruck. I was frozen in place, my mind still and my eyes staring. The scene faded away, and I turned to see my father staring down at me.

"Can't you see it? Why won't you believe me?" He shrieked, yanking me off the ground. I cried out in pain, but he ignored me.

"They're going to do the same to you, Annalise." He moaned, staring at me with fear.

I shook my head; logic told me that this could not be true. That vampires were not real. I was talking to a dead man. Didn't that say enough about this experience? I blinked, and he was gone. My vision darkened, and I opened my eyes.

"Annalise?"

Jasper.

He said my name.

Fear stopped me from moving, but his expression was concerned and gentle. I sat up. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Stop her!" Alice screeched, her eyes widening. My mouth fell open. How did Alice know that I was going to cut my finger open with my bracelet? Boiling hot hands closed around my wrists and I cried out, the intense, burning heat too much to bear. The hands held on still, and the pain engulfed me like flames. My eyes blurred, and my vision focused on my shaking hands. After what seemed like eons, the hands let go of me.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked. His voice seemed slightly worried as I rubbed my wrists, as the burning died away. I swallowed, and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Your hands. Whenever they touch mine, it burns." I said softly, not daring to look at any of them.

"Like an icy burn?" Carlisle said quietly. He was kneeling right next to me, and I looked at him swiftly.

"No. Like...flames."

"That's strange." He mused, and I looked at Alice. She was looking at me with something unrecognizable in her eyes- something like suspicion and anger.

"I know what you are." I said suddenly, surprising myself. I immediately regretted my words as I sensed Carlisle stiffen next to me. It was silent for a few minutes. I stared at the floor.

"And what are we?" Jasper said finally, almost snarling. I shivered, and an icy feeling crawled down my spine. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the faces of the Cullens.

"Vampires." I whispered it so softly, no one should have been able to hear. I garnered a reaction immediately though. Jasper hissed, an inhuman sound that should never be replicated. He stormed out of the house, and I could hear Alice's soft, yet fleeting footprints follow him. Only Carlisle remained next to me.

"How did you find out?" His voice was hard and cold, and I immediately felt shame rushing through me. I opened my eyes after a moment, and looked at his. They were emotionless, with a freezing edge to them that I had never seen before.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laughed bitterly. Panic and fear were flying through me- Vampires were real, and the way I had found out was through communication with the dead. Carlisle remained silent, and I continued on.

"When I...fainted, I woke up. But it wasn't real. Or, at least, I thought it couldn't be. I was able to move around you, but it was like I was watching the scene from the outside. And then my father appeared. He told me that it wasn't safe to be around you, that I was going to die. He said... he said that Jasper killed him. And then he showed me. I realized what you were, and then...I woke up back here." I finished, trailing off. Carlisle was looking down at me with interest mixed with unhappiness. The wind howled against the windows, and I realized that it was storming outside.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Carlisle murmured. I stared at him, not saying anything. He met my gaze evenly. As I looked at him, everything around me froze. With a flash of bright light, a scene flashed in front of me. Carlisle, in an older era, leading a mob down a street; him, being dragged into an alley and being bitten, and left for dead. I flashed back to reality, and realized that no time had passed.

"What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked suddenly, peering at me.

"What?" I replied, surprised.

"About us. Our diet, our history..." He said. I nodded, and he stood up. I tried to follow suit, but weariness crept over me unexpectedly.

"Are you alright?" I stifled a yawn, and my eyelids drooped. I fought against it; I did not want to have another nightmare that was certain to occur if I fell asleep. But my venture outside of reality had worn me out, and I soon enough, I was gone.

**Sooooooo we know a little more about Annalise now and the truth comes out about the Cullens. What's going to happen next? :) Review and you get your own Jasper 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! And guess what... it's romance time! Yay? Yay! Enjoy :) **

"Help me, Annalise."

His hand reached out to me. It was more vivid than last time, less transparent and scintillating. I looked up to see my brother, a figure that was brooding and menacing in the field of daisies with a sunset as a background.

"Help me." I stretched out my hand, trying to grab onto his fingers, but he slipped away. I fell into nothingness, twisting and contorting as I fell, down and down and down.

I slammed into the ground and a rotten scent filled my nostrils. I looked up to see that I was in the same exact place I was in before, but it was different. The flowers were decaying and covered in a gray film. The grass was trodden on and had blackened, and was soaked from rain. Everywhere I looked, it was shades of brown, black and gray, with the exception of the ultra bright sunset. I stood up, my legs aching.

"You didn't help me."

I spun around, and stared at my brother. He was rotting, and it was horrible to see. His gaze was menacing. As I stumbled away into the muddy, black earth, everything disappeared.

"You little brat, what did you do?" My eyes shot open. Traci was standing there, her gaze indignant and influenced by the beer she held in her left hand. Her low cut leopard print shirt clashed horribly with her neon yellow pants, and it made her look sickly.

"Henry! You daughter spilled my leftover sherry on the new rug." Traci called, her voice raspy and hoarse from the cigarettes. Her straightened bleach blond hair was stringy and stuck to her jawline. My father shuffled into the room, looking dejected and tired.

"Do I have to say it again, Annalise? You don't touch Mommy's crap, do you hear?" Traci screamed, grabbing my hair. I shrieked as she slammed me against the wall, which was stained yellow from the constant barrage of drinks being thrown at it in rage. She repeated the action, over and over, while my father pleaded with her earnestly to try and make her see reason. I screamed each time my hair was pulled, each time my malnourished body cracked against the wood.

I opened my eyes, gasping. It had been three days since my weekend stay with Alice. After fainting, the rest of the weekend had passed without much to be said or done. Some of the Cullens avoided me, namely Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. On Sunday morning I left eagerly. I had thanked them for looking after me, and I didn't mention the secret that I had revealed.

I haven't seen them since except for glimpses in the hallways or in class. It's been sunny out ever since the storm on Sunday, and I got invited for a trip to the beach in La Push by Bella. Jessica and Mike had originally planned it, and after Edward Cullen declined to go, Bella thought I was an acceptable replacement.

I haven't asked her about her newfound involvement with Edward. I'm personally terrified to do so. I fear that the second the Cullens are mentioned, I won't be able to keep the secret inside any longer. I obviously feared for her life, but I wasn't one to intervene. Besides, maybe they didn't eat humans a lot.

I stared out the van window. We were traveling in Tyler's van, and I was still a little nervous about being in the same car as him since Bella almost got killed by his reckless driving. The sun was unnatural, yet quite welcome. If we were to surf, or at least in my case, watch the boys surf, I would prefer to be warm while doing so. Spring seemed to have finally sprung in Forks, and that pleased me a little. The brutal winter seems to have been entirely eradicated, and I can't even remember what it felt like to have snow touch my face whenever I walked outside.

We arrived at the beach, and to my surprise, there were already people there. Peering through the windows, I could make out four boys. They all had tan skin and black hair, and I realized that they were Quileutes. I hopped out of the van, my legs aching in relief. My blue jeans were rumpled from the cramped car ride- I had been stuck next to Lauren, and she didn't allow others to take more room.

"Hey Bella." A tall russet-skinned boy said with a broad smile. He had long, black hair, and he had handsome features. But he wasn't the one that caught my attention.

A slightly younger-looking boy was standing next to the boy who had greeted Bella. He was muscled, but not overly-so; his smile was as beautiful as a sunset. His eyes were warm, bright with happiness. He was taller than me, and his short black hair was perfectly messy in the front. He took my breath away.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He greeted me, extending his hand. I smiled shyly as I shook it, looking at him straight in the eye. His hand was warm; perfectly warm. It seemed to crackle with electricity against mine, and I could get lost in his mahogany irises. But I snapped out of it immediately.

"I'm Annalise Gray." Our hands- rather reluctantly- left each other. I brushed my dark red hair behind my ear, and expected myself to feel more self conscious. But I didn't. I felt safe, remarkably.

"So. Have you ever been to La Push beach before?" Seth asked casually. I glanced behind me. Mike, Angela, Jessica and the others were chatting with the other Quileute boys. He shifted a little, indicating that he wanted to be more alone with me. My heart fluttered, and I knew I was being ridiculous. But I couldn't help it.

"Only once. My father wanted to fish someplace new. It was pretty boring: he made me hold the fish bucket." I said, laughing lightly. Seth smiled at me.

"Well, that's a pretty high standard. I hope hanging out here with me and my friends will beat holding a bucket full of fish." Seth joked. I laughed, and any remaining nervousness seemed to fade away.

"It's already better, believe me." I said truthfully.

"Hey, Seth! Come here and meet Bella." Seth shot me an apologetic glance and we headed back to the group.

We huddled around joking for about twenty minutes while the sun moved down lower in the sky. Eventually, all the Forks boys had suited up and were ready to ride some waves. Two of the La Push boys, including Seth, left to go change into trunks at their homes.

Bella, Angela, and I chatted while we watched Mike fail at riding a single wave. After a few minutes, Seth and the other boy, Embry, got back. Seth waved at me as he dived in, shirtless. I gaped for a moment, and then closed my mouth, my lips pressing together.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Angela teased. I blushed, and looked down at my hands.

It grew colder as the minutes passed. All of the boys came out shivering except for Seth and Embry. Seth had seemed so natural in the water- it must have something to do with living right next to the ocean.

We all huddled next to a campfire, and someone had had the thoughtfulness to bring hot dogs, buns, and some apples. Everyone laughed and talked around the campfire, and I stared into the still light sky. It was only around 4:30, but it felt like I had been here hours.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" It was Seth. He had put a shirt on- thankfully, otherwise I would have bee distracted.

"Sure." We stood up, and we began to walk down the beach. I glanced behind me. Nobody had noticed us leave.

"So what's your life story, Annalise Gray?" Seth asked. We were walking close to each other, and I looked at the rippling waves that had turned gray with the departure of the sun.

"I moved here from Wisconsin six years ago. There's not that much to tell." I smiled at him. He returned it.

"Age?" He questioned me.

"Just turned sixteen." I looked at him curiously. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. A few months away from sixteen, I'm afraid." Seth grinned sheepishly. It was quiet. We were far away from the rest of the group, and the only the lapping of the waves against the sea-worn pebbles and the cries of the seagulls overhead filled the air.

Seth spoke again. "Favorite color?"

I grinned at him. "Is this an interrogation?"

"Only if you want it to be." He laughed, kicking a stone across the rough, sandy beach.

"Well, it changes, but right now, I'd have to say amber." I commented. "Yours?"

"Cinnamon." He said simply, staring at me. I met his gaze evenly, and the pace of our walk slowed down.

"Favorite song?" I questioned him. He moved closer to me, and I realized that he was taller than I had thought. He was at least two inches taller than me.

"Beautiful Day, U2."

I inhaled. "I love U2."

"Your favorite song, then?" Seth inquired. I paused for a moment, considering the options.

"Every Breath You Take, The Police."

"That's a good one." Seth said, grinning. I nodded. We had stopped next to a driftwood bench, and we both sat down. I shivered slightly, and Seth scooted closer, flashing me a dazzling smile. He smelled like the sea and smoke, an intoxicating combination.

"How's life as a junior?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"The same as life as a sophomore, I suppose. I'm pretty anti-social at school, so I don't talk to a lot of people." I didn't mention the Cullen debacle.

"No one special?" He asked, sounding interested. His eyes were smoldering, and his toned biceps made my nerves go haywire.

"No one yet." I said softly, staring at him. The smooth surface of the driftwood slid under my hands as I moved them into my lap.

"I wonder if they're missing us." Seth commented, breaking our gaze to look at the ground.

"I highly doubt so." I laughed, thinking of Mike's inability to remember simple things like birthdays. There was a few moments of silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"Have you ever been to the park?" Seth said suddenly. I gazed at him for a moment. He was staring out at the shimmering ocean, which was golden in the last of the sun's rays.

"Depends. I've been to the park in Forks." I said, looking out at the water.

Seth whirled around to face me. His face was hopeful, but at the same time, emotionless. "There's this park a little ways away from here. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on another walk there, sometime."

I smiled at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am." Seth laughed, but his eyes didn't leave mine.

"How about Saturday? It's supposed to be nice out." I suggested. I felt drawn to Seth in a way I hadn't experienced before.

"Sounds great. It's La Push park, by the way." Seth said softly, his eyes fixated on mine. I couldn't break away. "Here's my number... It's a house phone, but..." He tore a piece of bark off a log and grabbed a piece of charcoal from an old fire. He scribbled a phone number on it hastily, and placed it on my outstretched palm. His fingers lingered on mine.

"Call me when you have a time in mind." He grinned.

"Aye aye, Captain." We both laughed, and stood up. We talked the rest of the way back, and when we got there, the Forks congregation was preparing to depart. I hopped into Tyler's van after saying goodbye to Seth. He ran off into the sunset with Embry, and the pushed and shoved each other, laughing. I sighed.

. . .

Saturday was tomorrow.

For the rest of the week, all I could think about was Seth, his smile, and how much we had seemed to click. I had called Seth to figure out a time about an hour ago, and we had settled on ten in the morning for a walk and a swim on the beach.

I had told Damon of this arrangement, and to my surprise, he was nonchalant abut the whole affair. He agreed to let me use the car, even though I wouldn't be able to drive Seth yet. I was almost to the end of my nine months, and I couldn't wait.

Nervousness pulsated through me as I chose my outfit for tomorrow. I had just taken a shower, and my auburn hair looked black from the water. I finally settled on jeans and a nice sweater, one I hadn't worn in a while. It was a cream fisherman's sweater that was one of my favorites. I decided to wear my sterling silver locket as well.

An hour later, I was lying on my side, lights off, and blankets pulled around me. My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of Seth, and of the day to come.

**I'm excited! Are you? Review and you get your own Seth 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's another chapter of the story :) In case you were wondering, Annalise is rather young to be a Junior, but I do know a few people that are fifteen when they start the year. Also, Seth is close to turning sixteen (only a few months away) and is an older Freshman. I wanted to close the age gap a little :) **

**Enough of all that rambling- read on! **

I stirred my spoon in my bowl absentmindedly. My appetite had disappeared as my anxiety for my coming day with Seth increased. After a few more moments of staring at the strawberry yogurt, I tossed it away and headed upstairs. It was nine thirty by now, and I should leave soon. But first I had to make sure my hair looked decent, and I had to grab the keys to Damon's car, and make sure I grabbed a towel.

Today was supposed to be in the 70s. So far, it was living up to expectations, and I was excited to go swimming with Seth. My only concern was that I would look hideous in my bathing suit. After deep thought, I had decided on my simple navy blue one piece instead of my old peach colored bikini. I had my swimsuit on underneath my clothes, since it would be more practical. I added a white, sheer t-shirt and denim shorts as a coverup in my bag.

I checked the clock. 9:37. I grabbed my old, black purse and my towel, checked my hair briefly, and scurried out. Damon was in his room watching T.V., so I called a hurried goodbye and left the house. Because I hadn't remembered just how warm 74 degrees was, I had switched my jeans for a simple blue skirt and my sweater for a flowing cream top.

I hopped in the car and began the drive to the beach. My hands were shaking the whole time. Eventually, I arrived at the beach. I spotted Seth from the road as he jogged down the beach to where we had first met Wednesday. I stepped out of the car, trying to breathe deeply and calmly. It was difficult.

"Hey Annalise." Seth flashed me a dazzling smile as he ran up to me. He was wearing a pale blue short sleeved shirt and jean shorts, and a happy expression.

"Hi Seth. What do you want to do first?" I asked, slinging my tote bag over my shoulder and locking the door of the car.

"Want to swim first? The beach will be crowded by the time we would get back from our walk." I nodded my agreement, and we walked down the beach, my Converse slipping and sliding in the sand.

"I'll be right back. Gotta grab my towel." Seth ran down the beach to where a towel was perched on a rock. Taking the spare moment, I used this opportunity to yank my cream shirt and my skirt off and kick my sneakers off. I shuffled my feet, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Seth jogged back over and with one fluid motion, took his shirt off and grinned. I smiled back, trying to not look at his whispers of a six pack.

"You know how to swim, right?" Seth asked, looking at me mischievously. I smiled slowly, suspicious.

"Of course. I used to live near a lake." I boasted, folding my arms over my chest. He moved so fast I didn't even see him coming- He picked me up and slung me on his shoulder. I shrieked, and started laughing as he ran towards the ocean. I could see the water splash against his feet, and soon, we were waist-deep. I was still laughing when he set me down.

"Did that scare you?" Seth asked, laughing. I scowled at him, pretending to be mad. He fell back against the water, floating. He looked smug as he smirked at me. With a laugh, I splashed him with water. He spluttered, shocked, while I collapsed in a fit of laughter.

He disappeared under the surface of the water, and I was pulled under. I shrieked as I went down, and I opened my eyes once I was completely underwater. Seth was smiling at me, and I couldn't help it. I smiled back. We both exploded out of the water at the same time. I bumped into him, laughing while he steadied me with strong hands.

It was strange, really. How quickly we had grown accustomed to each other, how easily we swam together in the water. It was as if we had known each other our whole lives, not just for a few days. I didn't feel nervous around him, like I had around the Cullen family or any previous crushes.

After a little while, we left the water. It was just too cold to be able to fully enjoy ourselves, and we decided to go to the park. We walked down the street, my converse unlaced. I had thrown on my sheer tee and denim shorts over my swimsuit, and my hair was beginning to dry.

"So what's happened since the last time I saw you?" I asked. My hands were stuffed in my pockets, and my damp hair hung in wavy strands. My shoes crunched on gravel. I snuck a glance at Seth, who was running his fingers through his hair.

"Not much. My sis is mad at me." Seth laughed at this.

"Why?" I questioned, looking at him while he thought.

"No reason. Must be a girl thing. She's been on edge for the past few weeks. I can't fathom why." Seth sighed dramatically.

"Interesting word choice. Fathom." I commented, looking ahead of me. The bright green leaves on the trees fluttered in the breeze. It still shocked me how so much had changed in a week, weather-wise.

"Fathom is one of my favorite words." Seth said, winking at me.

"I like the word redundant." I replied. Seth laughed.

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same question. Which would make this conversation redundant." I laughed. "To be honest, I really don't know why I like the word so much."

"Full fathom five thy father lies: Shakespeare." Seth said, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked at him, shocked.

"You like Shakespeare?" I asked. I was stunned.

"Just that one poem. My mom used to say it to me every night before bed. It was because I liked the ocean so much." Seth said, glancing at me with his exhilarating eyes. The heat from the sun blazed down on me, and by this time my hair was dry.

"Do you spend a lot of time with your mom?"

"No. My sister, Leah, kinda hogs her a lot." Seth grimaced. "She's always just there. And especially now. She's acting like it's the full moon. I've never seen her this stir-crazy." Seth muttered.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother Damon has been really distant lately, which is annoying." I said, shrugging. I didn't remember the last time I had felt so comfortable around someone.

"So we both have sibling troubles. Another thing in common," Seth laughed.

"Have you been keeping track?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. We both like 80s music, we both like to swim, we both like certain shades of brown, and we both have annoying siblings." Seth said nonchalantly. I giggled. He continued. "And we're both walking down this road right now, talking about these things. And we like Shakespeare."

"You got all of it right." I said, smiling at him.

"What else?" Seth asked suddenly, turning to face me with an intense stare.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, feeling confused.

"What do you want to do once you're out of here?"

I thought for a few moments. "I don't really know. I'm not even sure if I want to leave. It's just too much like home now for me to think of leaving it again yet. I just know that whatever happens to me, I want at least part of my life to be special. I don't want it to be mundane and repetitive."

Seth was silent for a minute. My faded yellow converse contrasted against the black pavement of the road. The glistening sun beat down on my shoulders, and I could almost see the heat steaming out of the forest around me.

"I understand." I glanced at him, surprised. Whenever I confided this to people, they usually laughed. Or ignored it. But Seth...he understood. Or at least he said he did.

"I feel like that too, in a way. I can't leave, because of my dad's heart. Who would take care of my mom? I know Leah's gonna bust out of here. She already talks about La Push like it's a prison. I mean, everything I know is here, and I don't want to leave it. Not just yet." Seth said quietly. I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet, his hands in his pockets. I didn't say anything else. I looked out into the forest, and gasped quietly.

My father. Standing in his shredded red jacket, blood dripping off his fingers.

"Annalise?" I turned back to Seth, the connection between my father and I gone, but I felt weak and shaky.

"Yeah?" I looked at him. He looked uncharacteristically serious, and I forgot the vision of my father, my curiosity overwhelming me.

"Would you want to meet my friends sometime?" Seth inquired.

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" Seth said, sounding dubious.

"Why not?" I looked at him, confused.

"They're a little crazy. Well, Embry and Quil are." Seth laughed lightly.

"Are they your best friends?" I asked, scuffing the battered toe of my sneaker on the ground, sending a stone flying. I shoved my thick, red hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. I used to hang out with some other guys, but they joined Sam Uley's gang."

"Sam Uley?" I asked, confused.

"He's this guy that's idolized by my Dad and Billy." Seth glanced at me and saw my puzzled expression. "Billy's Jake's dad. You remember Jake?"

I thought for a moment, and recalled the tall, gangly teen with long, black hair and a strong jawline. I nodded, remembering how Seth had clearly looked up to Jake.

"So Sam Uley practically controls the whole reservation. Billy idolizes him. He's always looking at me and Jake and Embry like we're on their black list."

"Have you talked to him often?" I asked, looking at Seth. His jaw had clenched and he looked angry- more than angry.

"No. But he looks at me like I'm a pig ready for slaughter." Seth snarled. I shivered, fear fluttering through my veins. The sun had begun to disappear, and with it, the warmth that had previously soaked into my skin left as well.

"Anyway, enough of that. Do you want to turn back? It's going to start raining." Seth said, forcing a smile. He shifted closer to me as we turned back. The first few drops of rain had splattered on my nearly dry hair.

"What's up with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" Seth asked suddenly. I looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your friend Jessica's pretty chatty. She spilled all when your friends came to the beach." Seth remarked with a sly grin, and I laughed. Jessica definitely had a penchant for gossip.

"Yeah, I guess they've been talking. I'm not very close with Bella so I'm not really sure what's been going on."

"Do you talk to the Cullens at all?" I froze up at Seth's words. I remembered the rather disastrous weekend trip, and the time I was in the hospital after getting hit by a car. My hand fluttered to my abdomen, where my scar was. I snuck a glance at Seth's curious eyes and immediately looked away. My now soaked hair fell to make a curtain between us.

"No, not really." I said shortly. The rain had turned into a downpour now, but I hadn't really noticed. I heard a whoosh and turned to see a black sedan speed along the wet road, sending a spray of water up.

"Just wondering." Seth said, but his suspicious eyes still penetrated my curtain of hair. I didn't look back until the conversation had changed.

. . .

My feet slapped against the slippery pavement as I made it to my car. I was shivering, goosebumps popping up like flowers in spring all along my arms and legs. I turned, my teeth chattering, to look at Seth, squinting through the icy rain.

"Thanks. It was really fun." I said, meaning it wholeheartedly. After the brief mention of the Cullens, I had been more distant, and unfortunately, not very conversational. But I had forced myself to respond to his questions and ask my own, and eventually I was back to normal.

"Yeah, it was." Seth smiled. Even from here, his smile made me feel like I was melting. I grinned back. The rain formed a distinct melody around me as it hit the ground continuously.

"I'll call you?" Seth looked hopeful and nonchalant at the same time. My smile widened as I crossed my arms around myself.

"Not if I call you first." I laughed, staring at his amber gaze. It was intoxicating and smoldering, threatening to swallow me whole. I shook myself internally.

"See you, then." Seth backed away slowly, shaking rain from his hair. His eyes didn't leave mine until he was a few feet away, and then he broke in a jog, turning away from me. I opened the car door, and looked back. Seth's head turned back and I met his gaze through the swirling, dizzying rain. With a blink, he was gone.

**So! What did you think of that? Review? **


End file.
